


the windows of this love

by currahees



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/F, its speirton but theyre girls ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: the one in which they've had a fight and speirs can't cope without lipton.





	the windows of this love

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to kat <33  
also im so bad at renaming characters pls forgive me.  
find me on tumblr, my username is speirtons!

Roni wakes up to another empty bed and for a minute she can almost imagine Charlie walking through the door, smiling with a cup of coffee in her hand. She can see the smile on her face so vividly as she stands there, commenting on how they’re going to be late for work. It seems so real, almost. Instead, she’s woken up to an empty bed and the faint scent of Charlie’s perfume on the pillow. Their fight from earlier that week was still etched into her memories.

After barely dragging herself through another stress-inducing day at work, Roni almost debates going out again. She knew Luz or Winters would be down to go with her. But she also knew they were probably spending the nights with their girlfriends and the very thought of going back to her empty apartment made her wish Charlie and her were talking again.

Making her way back to her apartment, her instincts kick in when she finds the front door unlocked. Her mind immediately reverts to the training she got at the beginning of her job, even though she was a firefighter then still had to take self-defence and basic fighting. Stepping slowly into the house, she finds Charlie folding clothes on the couch.

“Charlie?” She asks, finding her voice much weaker than it sounded in her head. Charlie doesn’t look up, she carries on folding. “What are you doing?”

“I need more clothes,” she mumbles in response, not looking at Roni.

“What for?” Roni asks, stepping a little closer.

Charlie sighs, knowing Roni was trying to drag this out to get answers. “I’m not here to talk, I was hoping I’d be gone before you got back from work,” she pauses to finally look at Roni. “I thought your shift ended at seven?”

Roni hesitates, “I took longer shifts this week. Don’t like being here alone,” she mumbles, now she was the one avoiding eye contact. Charlie pauses folding for a minute, sighing to herself.

“I hope you’re not burning yourself out,” Charlie says.

“Nah, nearly burning myself though,” Roni replies, offering a weak grin to her.

“Not funny, Roni,” Charlie replies, although she can’t hide her smile.

“You’re the one that started with the fire wordplay,” Roni grins, the tension in the room easing a bit. “Don’t leave,” she whispers, the words hanging in the air between them.

“Roni-,” Charlie begins, her face falling.

“Please. I’m sorry about what happened, I didn’t mean anything that I said. I was angry and that isn’t your fault and it isn’t an excuse but I’ve been beating myself up over it ever since,” Roni confesses.

The flashbacks of their fight fly across her mind. The shouting, the blaming each other, Roni finally telling Charlie that she didn’t need her and no matter how hard she tried she’d never understand. It was all a mistake and Roni knew that the moment Charlie walked out the door.

“You sounded like you meant it when you said it,” Charlie shakes her head. From the look in her eyes Roni can tell the fight is flashing through her mind too.

“I know. I wish I could take it all back,” Roni mumbles.

“But you can’t,” Charlie replies.

Silence falls between them again. “I do miss you though,” Charlie mumbles, so softly Roni almost doesn’t hear her. The hopeful tone in her voice sends a spark of hope running through her veins.

“I miss you too,” she says, taking this as an opening. Moving so she’s sat next to her on the couch, she reaches for her hand. Charlie doesn’t pull back, she interlocks their fingers.

“No more shutting me out. No matter what, I want to work through everything together,” Charlie insists.

Roni almost fumbles over her words, “yes, one hundred percent. I’ll try to be better.”

“I’ll try to be better too,” Charlie says, “I shouldn’t have stormed out that night. I was just so upset and didn’t want to take it out on you.”

“Guess we both have some things to work on,” Roni says, smiling hesitantly at her.

“Guess we do,” Charlie replies, returning the smile. She traces her fingertips over her knuckles, the action soothing her instantly. “How was your day?” She asks. And just like that, they fall back into their routine, the fight forgotten.

When they finally make it to bed that night Roni is able to fall asleep quicker than before, the feeling of Charlie in her arms making her instantly calmer. They’d be alright, they always were.


End file.
